


Hunger Pangs Pt 2

by clowchan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, M/M, Tummy appreciation, belly stuffing, feederism, maybe a little fluffy?, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carisi and Barba's one month anniversary and Barba -finally- lets Carisi explore his  feederism/tummy kink with him. How can Barba say no to free food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pangs Pt 2

Chinese food? Check. Desserts? Check. Coffee? Check. Now all Sonny had to do was wait for Barba. Or Rafael. They've been dating for a month now and a week or so ago just started calling each other by their first names. Off work, of course.  It still took some time getting used to that. Sometimes, they called each other “Detective” and “Counsellour” during private moments.  It was their one month anniversary and it was this day that Sonny could explore his kink with Rafael. He was so nervous about tonight, despite them talking about it a few times before.   All the food here was for Rafael only and he couldn't wait to feed him. His heart begins to race in his chest, thinking about what he was about to do. He paced a little in his living room to calm himself when he hears a knock on the door.

“Rafi,” he opens the door and greets him with a kiss.

“Sonny,” Rafael looks down at his crotch, smirking. “Starting without me?”

“I'm a little nervous,” Sonny closes the door. He observed Rafael for a moment. He wore a dark red shirt that was open a little, revealing a white undershirt and dark jeans.

“You know, it's only me,” Rafael strides into his living room.

Sonny wraps his arms around him. “ _Only you._ You crack me up, Counsellah,” he says, affectionately.

“By the way,” Rafael turns his head a little, whispering, “I'm wearing an undershirt that's a size too small.”

Sonny almost moaned at the thought. He tried to play it off like it was nothing but inside he ached to see him in that shirt. “You're too much, Raf,” he lets go and leads him to his kitchen table.

“Smells delicious in here.” Rafael pulls up a chair and sits in front of the table, “So what's on tonight's menu?”

“Chinese,” Sonny holds up two bags, "And dessert from Pagione's.” He places them on the table.

Rafael gave a look of concern, “ _Jesucristo!_ All of that?!”

A slight blush appeared on Sonny's cheeks. He answers, “A lot of it.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Rafael does the sign of the cross as a joke.

“Dinner,” Sonny kisses the top of his head.

“Smart ass,” Rafael said.

Sonny removes the staple from the top of the paper bag and looks over at Rafael, “So what do you want to start with?”

“Surprise me,” Rafael drums his fingers on his thighs.

Sonny pulls out a takeout tray containing steamed wontons, “Something light...ish.” He places one in front of Rafael's mouth, who takes a bite. Sonny couldn't contain the smile he held back before.

Rafael takes it upon himself to snatch the box and eat the rest of the wontons with much delight.

Sonny asks, “Too slow?” He hands him a napkin.

“That and those were actually delicious,” Rafael said, wiping his mouth.

Sonny grins. He hoped Rafael would do that. He knew beforehand that he likes to do things for himself.  “How about soup?”

“Sure.”

Sonny hands him the container of eggdrop soup. He sits beside him and watches him  eat it. He couldn't help but think about Rafael's slight pudgy tummy in a tight shirt. Such an arousing and gratifying thought for Sonny. And now that Rafael was eating, Sonny envisioned it growing large and soft. It drove him crazy how much he wanted to grope him. “ _Patience,”_ Sonny reminded himself.

Rafael drinks the soup rather fast. When he finishes, he lets out a small burp.  He blushes for a moment.

“I saw that,” Sonny giggles, “Cute burp by the way.”

“Shush,” Rafael scowls a little.

“Hehe,” Sonny looks at him, “Before we continue, you want coffee?”

Rafael looked flabbergasted, “Did you really ask that?”

Sonny gets up for a moment, brings out the entire pot, and places it on the table. He pours him a cup and hands it to him, “I did.”

Rafael sips the dark brew, “Unbelievable. You're lucky you're cute.”  He sets the cup down on the table.

“Thank you,” Sonny gets out a tray, opens it, and teases him with a piece of beef and broccoli.

Rafael almost salivates. It smelt so good and he was starving. His stomach rumbled in protest. “Even my own body is telling you to give me that.”

“Somebody's hungry,” Sonny beams.

“Yeah, I didn't eat all day. Save for the four cups of coffee I had earlier,” Rafael looks at him, pursing his lips.

Sonny places a hand down on the arms of the chair, leaning on it a little. Before dating him, he knew Rafael could be very grumpy when he didn't eat. He forks the piece of beef and broccoli into his mouth. “Better?”

“Much,” Rafael answers.

Sonny revelled in the fact that Rafael had an expression of joy whenever he ate and tonight was no different. He placed the tray down and lets Rafael eat the meal on his own.

Rafael fed himself generous bites, one after the other, showing no signs of slowing down. It always amazed Sonny how much Rafael can pack away when he was this hungry. In fact, he thought Rafael would be bigger. _If only_. It didn't take long for him to finish.

As Sonny pours him another cup of coffee, Rafael takes his top shirt off to reveal the undershirt beneath it. Sonny saw he wasn't lying about the shirt being too small for him. He took immediate notice how his tummy started to push out a little. The shirt itself was riding up on the bottom of it and he caught a glimpse of skin. He felt his mouth go dry and an ache in his groin. _“Such a damn tease,”_ Sonny thought and pours himself a glass of water. He takes a drink and then asks, “Can you still continue?”

Rafael sips his coffee and nods, “Yes.”  He takes a moment, trying to adjust his shirt, but to no avail. The shirt kept creeping back up his tummy and he left it as is.

Sonny bites his lip, watching this as he gets out another plastic container. He got such enjoyment watching Rafael fill himself with warm food. “You know, there's no need to rush. You can take your time.”

“Have to since you want me to eat all of this,” Rafael nods his head towards the bags, smirking.

“I'm not forcing you,” Sonny said.

“Touché,” Rafael looks up at him, resting a hand on his stomach in a careless fashion.

Sonny stared at his throat and his stomach for a second and thought how both looked so kissable at that moment. How he wanted to caress the small swell that had formed. No, he wanted to wait till Rafael finished everything to enjoy him. He didn't want anything to distract Rafael while he ate. He refills Rafael's coffee cup, “Up for round 2?” He places a rather large open tray in front of him.

Rafael digs a fork into the food, “Yes. And is that honey chicken?”

Sonny gives an enthused nod. He sits on the table's edge, running his fingers through Rafael's hair, “Mmmhmmm.  There’s bourbon chicken and fried rice in there as well. I made sure to get all your favourites.”

“Knew you were useful for something.” Rafael begins to eat his second meal.

“Heyyyy,” Sonny pouts. “I do other stuff too.”

Rafael finishes a piece of chicken and laughs, “I'll let you pretend that you do.”

Sonny laughs in return, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Rafael eats his second meal with the same fervour as the first. Every so often he would make a small, pleased noise as he shovelled in bits of honey and bourbon chicken and fried rice into his mouth. Sonny loved how _into it_ Rafael was. Soon he finished his second meal, rubbing the side his now much larger tummy. This inadvertently pushed his shirt past his navel. Sonny became aroused watching this. As Sonny was about to suggest another meal, Rafael lets out a slight whine, “Th-think I'm finished Son… ny. I'm completely stuffed.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Rafael says before he muffles a belch. After that, he tugs at his waistband and adjusts the belt so his stomach could relax.

“That's ok, Rafi,” Sonny tries his best to hide his disappointment. He leans down, gives him a sweet kiss, and Rafael moans into his mouth. Then a devious idea popped into Sonny's head. He knew that Rafael had a fondness for sweets. Perhaps he can coax him to eat a _little bit_ more.  He pulls out a box from Pagione's.  “I guess you don't have any room for this then,” Sonny unveils a chocolate cake. He places the entire cake in front of him.

“You know I always save room,” Rafael grins.

“So you faked being full?” Sonny wanted to jump for joy.

“Yes,” Rafael nods as he straightens himself out more in his seat, absently rubbing his tummy.

Watching Rafael's gesture sent sparks down Sonny's groin. _“God, that was fucking hot,”_ he thinks to himself. He clears his throat. 

“You should have seen the disappointment in your face,” Rafael says with a coy smile.

“Was it that obvious?” Sonny almost felt bad confessing that as he gets a slice of cake. He cuts a piece of it with a fork and sticks it into Rafael's mouth. “Not disappointed anymore. Eat up.”

Rafael nods as he eats that piece of cake Sonny offers him. Then he licks his lips. “You truly did save the best for last.”

“Objection! Assuming facts not in evidence!” Sonny gave him a very mischievous look.

“That's a gross misuse of the term,” Rafael laughs, grabbing the fork and plate from him. “Have I taught you nothing?”

“Nope,” Sonny teases. “I've seemed to have forgotten.”

“Terrible,” Rafael rolls his eyes before he enjoys his second slice, bite by bite.  “Mmmmmvery terrible.” And soon he was on to his third and fourth slices. Sonny could only imagine how much fuller and strained his tummy was becoming. Two more slices remained of the cake yet Rafael put his fork down and pushes his plate away. “Now I'm full. I don't think I can eat another bite.” He pats his more swollen middle, almost looking exhausted and tired.

“I have faith you can tackle those last two slices,” Sonny places another slice on the plate. He digs the fork into the slice and lifts a piece to Rafael's lips.

“Sonny,” Rafael groans. He was reluctant at first before he opens his mouth and accepts the piece. And before he could protest any more cake, Sonny puts another piece in his mouth. Soon came another and another.

“Look at that. One more slice,” Sonny giggles.

“Easy for you to say,” Rafael nurses his stomach before he's fed a piece. When he eats another piece, Sonny started to caress his crotch.

Rafael moans and then coughs, “Shonnyyymmm, don't make me choke! What are you doing?”

“Giving you motivation to finish,” Sonny continued. He feels Rafael slowly respond to his touch.

“Motivation? You mean to tease me,” Rafael purred.

“That too.” There was a little frosting on Rafael's cheek, which Sonny licked off.

“Could have sworn you said this cake was for me,” Rafael pretends to pout.

“It is but I couldn't resist,” Sonny kisses him, tasting the chocolate on Rafael's lips. He feeds him the last couple bites of cake.

Rafael lets out a moan indicating he was officially done. “Now I definitely cannot eat anymore, Son. I mean it.” He leans back in the chair to relieve the pressure.

“Yeah, you look like you're about to explode,” Sonny pokes his stomach.

Rafael whimpers, protecting his middle, “D-don't do that. Actually hurts. I can't believe I ate all of that.” He rubs his swollen tummy.

“Sorry, let me help ease the pain,” Sonny says. Rafael moved in a sluggish manner as Sonny drags him to his green couch. “Lie down here and get comfortable.”

Rafael grunted a bit as he lays down on the couch.

Sonny cuddles up against him and he gives him a gentle kiss. He laid his hands down on his stomach and messages it.  He navigates the true roundness of it and how warm and soft his tummy had become. “Better?”

Rafael nods as he unbuttons his pants, letting out a satisfied noise.

Sonny's hands slide down his tummy to massage the angry, red marks on his skin that his beltline left. This made Rafael hum a little.  Sonny bites his lip again, “Do you know how crazy you're making me?”

“I should ask you the same. I'm probably gonna gain 20 pounds after tonight. If that happens, you'll owe me new suits,” Rafael rests his hands on top of Sonny's.

Sonny grins hearing this, “There go my earnings, but so worth it.”  In the back of his mind, Sonny wished Rafael kept his stomach at this size. However, Sonny knew he liked to keep up appearances and that his suits were expensive to begin with. This was the only time he could enjoy him this way. A mischievous grin creeps up on his lips.

Rafael became suspicious of his smile and asks, “What's that look for?”

“Well,” Sonny nuzzles him, “There's this other treat I was savin' for you.”

Rafael frowns, “ _Treat?_ ” He squeezes Sonny's hands in protest, “Sonny, seriously, I can't eat anymore. I'll throw up if I do. “

“Don't worry, I don't mean food,” Sonny kisses him. One of his hands trailed down his stomach and towards his groin.

It took Rafael a moment to get the hint and he smirks, “Ohhh? You’re _finally_ going to reward me?”

“Mmmhmmm, tonight's not over yet,” Sonny winks as he helps Rafael up and leads him to his bedroom.


End file.
